Knurling tools have become known from EP 1 445 048 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, or from DE 102 12 628 C2, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the latter document, two knurling wheels are described, each of which is rotatably mounted on a knurling support element, wherein the same are adapted to be fixed on a base beam in a first radial wheel setting and in a second radial wheel setting as well. In this, the knurling tool is said to permit retooling from radial to axial knurling in a fast and simple manner. The distance of the knurling support elements from each other is adjustable.
In the execution according to EP 1 445 048 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, at least one pivot pin is rotatably and adjustably mounted, on which a knurling wheel is freely rotatably mounted around an axis extending inclinedly relative to the axis of the pivot pin. The rotational position of the pivot pin can be fixed on the tool head by way of a fixing device.
Frequently there exists the objective to knurl a cone. A cone fixation for windscreen wiper bearings for automobile windscreen wiper apparatuses is standardised according to DIN 72783. For this purpose, it has become known, for instance from the manufacturer's document “Böni—Rändelwerkzeuge/Böni—Knurling tools”, to mount two conical knurling wheels rotatably on a holder, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference. From the manufacturer's document “Rollwalztechnik Abele+Höltig GmbH Rändelwerkzeuge” it is known to arrange a conical knurling wheel on an adjustable holder for every angle of knurling on a conical diameter, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference. From the same document, a knurling thread roll head has also become known, on which three knurling wheels arranged at equal circumferential spacing are rotatably mounted on a cylindrical head.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide a knurling tool which is particularly suited for large scale production, with a high production speed and high service life at the same time. In addition, the possibility is to be provided to influence the toothing which is to be generated, and in particular, to use the tool for different workpiece diameters.